


Helping Hands

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Fingering, M/M, another prompt another fic, bender just wants to make sure he's okay yunno?, just guys being dudes, they're not bfs in this one, very smutty this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: The tumblr prompt was, Bender catching Fry masturbating and assisting him, because Fry can't do it himself. I added the aphrodisiac for fun.





	Helping Hands

Since their return from their delivery to Aphrodite 5 he hadn't seen Fry leave his bedroom. He wondered if it had anything to do with the weird syrup he was drinking after he had wandered off when no one was looking, as usual. Leela had scolded him for consuming unknown alien substances, but Fry just shrugged and reassured her he'd never been better. 

Muttering angrily to himself, Bender downed the rest of his beer, burped heartily and then pushed himself off the couch. It was almost three hours without someone paying attention to him and he was getting agitated.

He stomped towards the bedroom and slammed the door open, announcing loudly. 

"Fry, get your ass up, we're out of beer!" 

He didn't expect to see whatever it was that was going on in front of him.

Fry was completely naked, not even in his usual underwear, sprawled over his blanket in full display. One hand was grabbing his sheets; the other was weakly holding his erect penis which was bright red and leaking. Fry looked at him startled, a grimace of embarrassment, lust and desperation. 

"Oooh, Bender, I think something's not right...." 

He panted, his voice a bit panicky and high-pitched. The robot wasn't sure what to do, but his initial shock turned into worry over the human, so he approached the pathetic figure carefully.

"I can see that, what the hell's wrong with you?" 

His hands were pushed into his hips, so he wouldn't look too concerned; he had an image to keep up.

"Iunno, I'm just so... horny but nothing I do helps. I'm afraid Bender, it hurts...." 

His teary eyes looked up at him which melted Bender's tough act immediately. 

"Don't be afraid, meat-bag, we'll figure something out." 

He reassured him, his hands falling down to his side. 

Honestly, Bender was a bit lost. He never had been with a male human before, and all he knew was, that they had dicks and that they liked it rubbed. It seemed that Fry had been doing this a whole lot, a short glance from closer proximity showed him just how raw he was. He didn't know what to do and if he could even help and decided that another human probably would be better at this. 

"I'll call Leela, you stay put!" 

He said but this just made Fry grab onto him. 

"NO!!! Don't tell her, I don't want anyone to see me like this... Can't you just help me?" 

"Err, I'm not sure, it seems kinda..." 

He trailed off. He wanted to object, for the sole reason that he didn't know how to help him, but at the same time there was something... fascinating about Fry in this state. He remembered his time with Amy and how she looked and behaved in bed and it wasn't unlike how Fry was acting right now. Maybe he would be able to do something after all, so he sat down on the mattress and put one hand over Fry's feverish cheek. He felt how the human was nuzzling into the touch which made him smile. This was just too cute. 

"Guess the great Bender has to help you with his amazing pleasure skills." 

He said and Fry looked happily at him, obviously exhausted. 

"Please do..." 

His voice was raspy and breathless and Bender snapped out of admiring his co-worker's cuteness to take care of business. He scooped his shivering body up effortlessly, sat himself down on the bed and placed him between his legs, so he could reach everything while Fry was braced against his chest. 

Every time he touched him he could feel him squirm, which made something inside him squirm in return. He extended his arms a bit and let his hands run over his soft belly and chest to sooth him a bit, Fry moaning out loudly. 

"Aah, Bender... good..." 

The poor guy was already so far gone, so the robot decided not to stall too much. Both of his hands moved downwards between the human's legs and he could hear Fry hiss in pain. 

"Oh, sorry, did I hurt you??" 

Bender asked concerned, watching Fry's expression. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was panting, while he answered. 

"Sore skin... Hurts...." 

He was lost once more. How was he supposed to jerk him off, if the thing he was supposed to jerk couldn't be touched? He had to experiment to see what he could do instead, so he rubbed his fingers along Fry's thighs, sliding them downwards, where they met his hips. He felt him wiggle and moan and when he didn't hear him protest he continued. Careful to avoid the sore penis, he slid further downwards, his touch now behind Fry's balls, feeling his butt cheeks. All that came from Fry was laboured panting and he figured that was better than nothing. He gripped his cheeks and started to massage them which finally produced some happy noises from his patient. 

"That better, Fry?" 

He hushed and he saw his head nod approvingly. He pushed more, getting bolder with his grip, which slipped further between the cheeks, spreading them a bit. 

"B-Bender... back there...." 

The human stuttered, pushing his butt against him more, his face now upwards to make eye contact. 

"You like it there?" 

Bender asked and Fry nodded. 

"More...." 

"Okay then..." 

With that he gripped his left cheek, pulled it to the side and started to run one finger along the crack, which was slick with Fry's sweat and whatever it was his penis was excreting. Fry's body twitched and his whimpers got stuck in his throat and Bender assumed that this was a good thing, pushing a bit harder against the sensitive flesh. He noticed how he gripped onto him harder whenever he passed a certain area, so he focused on there more, which made the poor human cry out. 

"Oooh, Bender! Bender there! Please touch me more...!" 

And so he did, his finger pushing against it. It dawned on him that this was probably his butthole, and while it was a bit gross to touch it, the reactions he got from Fry were worth it. Why was it so great to make his best friend moan and squirm like this? 

His name was panted in a desperate voice, which just motivated him to keep going. He glanced down, his roommate blushing and looking up at him still, his legs spread for him, his penis bobbing slightly and still leaking relentlessly. He reacted strongly while he rubbed him back there, bucking his hips and mouthing Bender's name. This very adorable behaviour did weird things to Bender. He downright massaged the orifice now, and Fry cried out in pleasure, rolling against him shamelessly.

This was going better and better and the robot felt a bit of relief. Maybe he was able to help Fry out despite his limited knowledge about human anatomy. Just when he wanted to push against him even more, Fry moved, sitting up, suddenly turning around to hug him. A second ago he was lying on him, heavy and desperate, and now this?

His stopped prodding on him and instead hugged him back. 

"Everything okay?" 

He asked, and Fry just nodded again and then pushed himself away to face him. 

"Mate with me!!" 

He chirped, cheeks red, eyes sultry, body trembling and dripping with all kinds of bodily fluids, his fingers holding onto him tightly. 

"Wh- Fry, what do you think we were doing just now?" 

Bender felt a bit insulted, which changed to confused instantly when Fry answered. 

"No, Bender, I need you in me, I need your dick..." 

The human rubbed himself against him like a cat, making needy whimpering noises. 

Why was Fry behaving like this? He knew he didn't have a penis! Also using words like "mate". It was all just too weird. 

The puzzle fell into place, when he remembered the syrup again. Whatever it was, it seemed to turn Fry into... This.

He had stopped rubbing against him and instead turned around, getting on all fours, his ass high, head down, and Bender watched in awe when he moved one of his hands backwards to spread his butt apart, revealing his hole which was pink and slick from his previous treatment. 

"I'm all ready for you, fill me up Bender..." 

He panted and the robot gulped. With the butt in front of him swaying he regretted for the first time in his life that he didn't have a penis. He figured if Fry was already like this, there was no point reasoning. 

"One moment, baby, I godda prepare myself. You hold still there." 

He wasn't designed to deal with something so primal like a mating instinct. He himself did have one, but it was controllable. He literally had a switch inside for it and it never turned so irrational like the display in front of him, Fry mooning him in the most seductive way possible. He looked down onto himself and tried different modi and settings of his body parts to be able to at least simulate a dick. To his surprise he found that he could extent his fingers a good few inches, probably enough for the task at hand. He got onto his knees behind the desperate human, holding onto Fry's butt. 

"Brace yourself, here comes Bender." 

He mumbled, holding his other hand in front of his crotch awkwardly, two of his fingers pressed together and elongated. This was so stupid, but it seemed to work, his shivering friend under him lifting his ass up even higher, begging for him. 

"Yess, put it in me Bender, fill me up..!" 

"As you wish..." 

He said and then pushed his hips with his hand in front of him against Fry's hole. He felt resistance and was worried he'd hurt him but Fry was still begging for more so he trudged forward. He pressed harder and felt how the tip slipped inside, producing a loud happy moan from the other. 

"Bender! Bender, Bender, please keep going, need you inside me, please!" 

He squeaked , the robot following his wishes wordlessly. Still gripping onto him tightly he pushed his fingers deeper, Fry's back arched to give him a better angle to penetrate him. He watched fascinated how his fingers got sucked inside inch by inch, wondering where it all went. He almost didn't have to do anything, Fry's hips rocking itself onto him until his fingers were completely inserted. 

"Please, move, thrust into me!!" 

Fry moaned and Bender was woken out of his trance. 

He panted himself, while he slowly pulled halfway out and thrust back in again, the human making the lewdest noises. He kept a steady rhythm, letting the guy get adjusted to this but it didn't take long for him to beg again. 

"Faster please, I need it Bender, please...!" 

He complied against better judgement. Huffing once, he pushed harder against him and pulled out faster, falling into a fast rocking motion, Fry's hips moving in unison, while he didn't cease to beg. 

"So... deep... so...hard, oh Bender, you're amazing! More!!" 

He whimpered which was kind of an ego boost for him. He snickered a bit to himself and upped the pace again, getting rewarded by more words of admiration. 

He hadn't expected to have sex tonight, especially not with Fry of all people. Who knew this dork could be so sexy, even if he may be altered by an aphrodisiac? Bender made sure to remember every detail, the shape of Fry's back squirming under him, his high pitched moans and cries, the way he clenched around his fingers while he fucked him hard and deep. The human pushed against him and suddenly yelped, bracing himself against Bender's movements. 

"B-Bender, r-right there, so... good!!!" The robot didn't know what was happening, so he just went with what Fry told him. His trusts got even harder and he felt how the horny creature under him stiffened, letting him hit whatever it was inside of him over and over. He had gone quiet from being so overwhelmed and Bender missed his voice. 

His hand which had held him at his hips wandered towards Fry's neck and massaged him there which seemed to trigger something in him because he started to tremble.

"Ooh-oh, Bender, make me yours, give me all you have...!" 

What exactly he meant by that, he didn't know but he just went with the flow. He gripped his neck harder, pinching his skin and when this made the other moan he put some more effort into his thrusts, nailing into him over and over, hitting this one sweet spot inside of him. Fry was babbling under him and he could feel him twitch and push himself against him and then finally he spoke. 

"Oh god, oh Bender, I'm cumming!! Haaah...!" 

Shuddering strongly, he came, soiling the bedsheets underneath him. He was whimpering and holding himself up for several seconds until he collapsed onto the mattress, Bender's fingers slipping out of him. 

Exhausted, Bender was still kneeling behind him, his fingers wet and gross, his breathing laboured, his mind confused while he looked at the puddle of a human, his butt still exposed. He slowly reached forward, curiously pulling the cheeks apart once more to see in what state his hole was. It was still puckered and red, but seemed to already return to its original state. Hard to believe he just had his fingers in there, in Fry. He heard a soft snoring and decided to leave him in peace for now. After he made sure he was cleaned up and comfy he vanished out of the door and closed it behind him. 

"Guess I have to get the beer myself." 

He mumbled to no one in particular and then trotted away, replaying whatever it was that just happened between them in his mind.


End file.
